Rain
by AutumnKitsune
Summary: -Complete- Yoh finds Ren is kissing Hao. Will Ren ever get to tell Yoh that it was just an misunderstanding? Pairings:Yoh/Ren Shonen-ai
1. Kiss

Title: Rain  
  
By: aki sakurazuka  
  
Warnings: mild shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: Yoh x Ren x Hao (it's a love triangle, see, see? *holds up  
a picture of Bermuda Triangle* yep, something like this.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or anything.(cries) I only own  
a notebook and a tortoise.(starts wailing) (neighbors start coming  
to investigate what's wrong)  
  
Set in after the final episode. Hao is still alive by the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still raining. A soaked-to-the-bone Yoh was still locked outside of his house waiting for Anna to come back from school. He'd forgotten to take his keys when he went to school and had come home early. Anna had said something about going shopping.Now, to think of it, he could have gone to Manta's place but Manta was having tuition. He didn't want to go to Ren's because that would mean he'd have to confront Ren. He didn't think he'd want to see Ren. Ever again. And Hao too.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The school bell had rang yet still there was no sign of Ren. He'd been hoping to tell Ren something for a long time now. He decided to go to Ren's class as maybe he was still there.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
He walked down the corridors, so deep in thought accidentally stumbling into a cleaning lady who was busy sweeping. She heard her curse him under her breath how rude teenagers were these days. You see, he had forgotten to apologize.  
  
He reached the door to the Ren's class. Just in time to see something.  
  
Ren was kissing with Hao. The said pair looked oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.  
  
Yoh felt his world crumbled around him. He felt stupid and childish for even hoping that Ren would like him in the first place.  
  
He did the best thing he could think of at that moment. He ran out from the school. And into the rain. He just wanted to be away from that pair. Far away. And the rain hid the tears that were running down his face.  
  
He didn't hear his name being called out by someone.  
  
He ran on.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
So here he was, shivering in wet clothes, waiting for the rain to stop. It didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. Neither did Yoh's world seem to stop crumbling anytime soon.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile earlier in the school, Ren's classroom.  
  
Ren was daydreaming. So seldom he daydreamed that even his teachers were surprised. Just now, he'd already been scolded rather severely by Sensei Tatsumi, a fierce discipline teacher and nearly got his name written in the discipline file.  
  
The bell went off. Saved by the bell. So the teacher had to let him off just this once.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. His relief only lasted until Hao approached him with a smirk on his face. He didn't like that expression at all. Not even a one bit. And the fact that they were the only two people in the class. That meant everyone had gone home already.  
  
"Hi Ren", Hao greeted smiling and smirking at the same time.  
  
"What do you want Hao?", Ren practically spat out his words glaring at Hao.  
  
"A kiss", was Hao's still smiling reply.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Ren's reply was cut short by Hao clamping his mouth over Ren's. He tried to break off but found out he could not. Hao's tongue searched for his. As much as he didn't want to admit, Hao was a great kisser and he found his body responding as much as his mind screamed let go.  
  
Until he heard the sound of something hitting the floor.  
  
Until he saw Yoh running away.  
  
Ren broke free from the kiss and tried to chase Yoh only to stumble right into a cleaning lady with a lot of cleaning equipments in the corridor. He quickly picked himself up and didn't even bother to say sorry to the cleaning lady much less when he should have help her up and gather her thing back from her. Instead, he tried to catch up with Yoh.  
  
Inside the school, Hao was smirking to himself.  
  
Inside the school, the cleaning lady was gathering up her things, cursing and muttering about the teenagers' manners nowadays.  
  
Outside the school, Ren was getting soaked. He tried calling out to Yoh but his voice was drowned out by the thunder.  
  
He ran on.  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  
  
The rain was getting heavier by the minute.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki: Like it, hate it? Review ok? This is my first Shaman King fanfic although I watched the whole series a few months back, so I don't remember a lot. (goes into the room to cry more)  
  
Inu: Gomen, she's such a cry baby. She'll really cry her eyes out if you people don't review.  
  
Aki: (comes out wiping eyes) Anyway, I'll continue it if you guys like it so tell me what you think.(goes to the kitchen)  
  
(wails can be heard from there)  
  
Inu: She cries for fun.Anyway, just review. 


	2. Accidents happen

Title: Rain  
  
By: aki sakurazuka  
  
Warnings: mild shonen-ai  
  
Pairings: Yoh x Ren x Hao (Okay. so maybe later Anna comes in too,  
so it'll be a square, heehee)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, I'll own Hao and Yoh, and  
wouldn't be writing fics but the real thing.*wails* but I don't!!!  
  
Reviewers: Hao-sama rulze the world: You're my first REAL reviewer! Arigato ne! Its nice to see people who love yaoi! ^0^  
  
cirquemouse1: Your review's really cute! Are you really a goth?? ^^  
  
me : Your wish is my command! I'm continuing. ^^  
  
john : Ok, beginnings are crappy, what about the rest?? Gomen, if I added lemon now,. that would be moving along too fast won't it?? Maybe next few chapters to come, if I get any reviews at all. ^^  
  
Hao's Offspring: Hey, are you using that email in your bio now? If so, email me at genki_inu_aki@yahoo.com. It really help for someone to edit my stories. By the way, do you edit other stories too?? (like X-clamp/ Tokyo- Babylon)  
  
me-chan: Are you the same as "me"?? If so, arigato! If not, arigato also! ^^ You hurried me to post. (Inu: See, she's scared that you'd die..) Don't die yet ne! Review more first!  
  
Everyone who sees this story: Read and review ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hao smirked in the dark classroom. Things had gone as planned. After Ren had run out, he had rushed to the classroom windows which weren't very clean to see the drama that had taken place outside. Still, you could see what was happening downstairs.  
  
Okay, so not all things had all gone as planned. Yoh had ran out of the school, Ren had not caught up with him even though he was shouting as loud as he could. The thunder had drown Ren's voice out.  
  
Hao wondered dully where Yoh could have gone. He had taken the second set of keys on purpose, after planning this "meeting" for weeks. He'd been sick of seeing them, the two lovebirds staring at each other when they thought no one was looking, and daydreaming off to never never land presumably of each other. He'd thought that they would have gone to Ren's place to make out and he wouldn't have gotten into the house without the keys.  
  
Ah well, he'd better wait for the rain to stop anyway, it was getting heavy.  
  
***  
  
Ren felt sick. How could he have let Hao kissed him?! After what he felt for Yoh and here he was, still letting Hao do that to him. He'd never forgive himself if Yoh got mad now.  
  
He kept running, wondering where Yoh had gone to.  
  
It was still raining.  
  
He was still wondering when he came to the highway intersection. As one knows, they must always no matter what, look left and right before they cross the road.  
  
Not Ren though. Too preoccupied in his thoughts, he ran across the road not realizing a car was coming.  
  
Straight at him.  
  
***  
  
Yoh sighed and tried to shook himself from his self-pity. If Ren was happy to be with Hao, what could he do about it? The best thing he could do was to let Ren go. He'd rather have Ren happy even if it was with another person than with him miserable.  
  
Anyway he thought, cheering up a little, how would he tell Anna he wanted to break off their engagement and how would he face his parents not to mention his grandparents too?  
  
But he decided to tell Ren how he felt about him first.  
  
He set off into the direction of the school to see if Ren was still there. Until he felt something bad. Something was happening with Ren. And it wasn't anything good.  
  
He ran back into the rain.  
  
Hoping that his institution was wrong and Ren was okay.  
  
Of course he knew that was too much to hope for. A shaman's institution was almost always right.  
  
Especially one as powerful as him.  
  
He ran on.  
  
***  
  
Ren was paralyzed with shock like a deer at the headlights. But only for a second. He tried to, he really tried to move out of harm's way as quick as he could but failed.  
  
And the screech of tires as they skidded through the rain, trying to stop but failing to. Because it was too slippery.  
  
He was a second too late.  
  
The car hit him. He felt his body bounce onto the car's windshields from the impact and roll off it. Onto the hard, cold, wet ground.  
  
Then pain. His last conscious thought was.  
  
"Yoh, I'm sorry."  
  
And he passed out from blood loss.  
  
The car didn't stop. Instead it zoomed away in the rain leaving Ren behind, never even stopping to check if he was okay. Maybe it had hit Ren because it couldn't see him in the rain or maybe something else. Whatever the reason was, the driver was really irresponsible.  
  
And Ren was a victim of a hit and run accident.  
  
***  
  
Yoh ran as fast as lightning, well, as fast as he could anyway. By the time he reached the highway, he was already panting from the exertion.  
  
/This is worse than Anna's training./  
  
He looked up to the highway. And saw someone lying in a pool of blood there.  
  
That someone was Ren.  
  
"REN!"  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Ambulance sirens wailed. Tires screeched to a halt in front of the emergency ward. Nurses and paramedics rushed the injured person inside the ambulance to the emergency room. Meanwhile, a rather worried looking Yoh came out the ambulance. He had been really panicking and rather scared when he saw Ren lying on the ground, so still, he could have been mistaken for a dead body, there was so much blood around him. But the blood was not dried yet. And that's because it's still raining.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . TBC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki: What do you think? Was it still terrible? I really would like to know what you think.  
  
Inu: It's still short 'cause of her approaching exams. She's studying and practicing full time here.  
  
Aki: I'll do longer chapters after the exams if you guys still like it. and want some more of course.  
  
Inu: Yea. So review okay?? Check out the other story too. It's better than this one. Of course, you'd have to like X-clamp. haha.  
  
Aki: Even if you don't, just review ne! Little button is down there.  
  



	3. Of thunderclouds and phones

Title: Rain (chapter3)  
  
By: aki sakurazuka  
  
Beta(ed) by Hao's Offspring (aki: Arigato! ^^)  
  
Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, fine by me.  
  
Pairings: I don't need to say, right?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. not even a hair on Hao's head.*sob*  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Rai-chan- Yay! I'm on your fav. Authors list! This is the first  
time anyone's bothered to add me at all! *cries for happiness*  
Hao's Offspring- *waves* hello! Thanks for betaing! I'll send the  
next chapter to you soon! ^^  
SilveryKitsune- Yo! You're reading right? Keep the reviews coming  
in! I LIVE for reviews^^ Don't die! (I couldn't update before  
October 12th cause of computer problems.)  
me-chan- Hehe! I guessed correct! ^^ And I don't have that much  
money.. *sob* All I own now is just the clothes I'm wearing. My  
tortoise died the other day, my computer got sold off, now I'm  
using someone else's.*wails*  
Vx Tao Ren xV- Nice to see great reviews! Keep reviewing!  
Tanuki Diethel- Another eager reviewer! This made my day! *dances  
round the room*  
d-chan- You're a sadist too? Cool! I'm kinda one myself.hehe. I  
love long reviews! (Maybe I'll make a sequel for what happen in the  
beginning if I get a lot of demands! ^^)  
Hao-sama rulze the world- *pats head* Don't cry! Don't worry, I  
THINK Ren won't die, I just think, haha.  
Ehoakuya- I checked out your site the other day. It still needs  
some work but overall it's a nice site. Why don't you add a  
fanfiction blog as well? ^^  
AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi- Wow, even other world's inhabitants  
are reading my fic.yay!  
Cherrytiger- Yo! Keep the reviews coming! Okay, I'll make the one  
you suggested..hehehehe! Wait for it, I'll post it out soon!  
Kami Beverly- You made me happy. so many good reviews from  
readers.You do know who's Hao now right?  
Anime Writer2- Cute name, very obvious you like anime, hehe. Keep  
reviewing!  
slvrfng - Hello! Keep reviewing ne! (aki:Am I right in guessing  
that your name stands for silverfang? Cool name!)  
  
To all readers, new and old- Read and REVIEW! (capital letters are on purpose)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh sat on the hard , cold, hospital bench in the waiting room. He watched the big luminous face of the clock hanging on the wall as the seconds and minutes ticked by, waiting and waiting for some news of Ren. The emergency ward sign above the doors still glowed red. Meaning Ren was still in critical condition. It had been nearly an hour since Ren was admitted.  
  
/Ren, please be okay.! /  
  
Then a doctor came out from the emergency ward's doors.  
  
***  
  
Hao looked out of the school windows. Still raining. how was he going to get home?! Finally, he decided to just run back as the skies still seem unmerciful and dark. The gods appeared to be angry today ("Not that it's my fault, I didn't try to destroy the world again!" Hao thought)  
  
Hao grabbed his bag and walked down the deserted empty corridors. Even the cleaning ladies had left, it was long after the schooling hours already.  
  
But just an hour after that.erm.incident.  
  
***  
  
'Excuse me, are you Asakura Yoh?' the young doctor who had come out of the ward's doors asked Yoh, rather nervously though.  
  
'Yes, is Ren okay?' Yoh said at once. "Erm. there's a problem~' the doctor began.  
  
/Oh, no! /  
  
'~ there's a shortage of blood in the hospital's blood bank. We can't call the other hospitals either since the phone lines are down, it'll be too late for your friend even if we did that.'  
  
Without a moment to lose, Yoh told the doctor,' I'll donate mine.'  
  
The doctor nodded and called for a nurse.  
  
***  
  
Hao finally got home. Of course, he was soaked to the bone. He wondered where was Yoh and Ren though. He'd tried calling Ren's sister, Tao Jun to find out, but the problem was.. The electricity and the telephone lines were not working. They'd forgotten to pay the bills.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
***  
  
After donating his blood, the nurse left Yoh in the hospital's cafeteria so that he could eat something to regain back his energy after losing about half a liter of blood. The cafeteria was rather empty, with only a few doctors and nurses who were taking a break in one corner.  
  
Feeling slightly tired, not to mention anxious, Yoh sat down at one of the many empty seats and tables in the cafeteria. Just then, he spotted a row of phone booths just a few meters away from him.  
  
"Maybe I should call home."  
  
After trying to get through the house's phone lines about nearly fifteen times, (every time, there was a female voice saying the number had been disconnected due to unpaid bills) Yoh finally gave up. He decided to try calling Tao Jun, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't given her a thought as he really had forgotten all about her.  
  
And that it was her brother who had gotten hurt in the first place.  
  
***  
  
Tao Jun, sister of Ren, the lady of the powerful Tao family not to mention a rather skilled shaman in controlling the dead herself was sitting in the darkness of the living room. The circuit had tripped when there was too much lightning and electrons in the air, and although she was a capable and independent lady herself in more than one ways. she did not know how to switch the circuit back on.  
  
Nevertheless, our valiant lady decided to try her hand at turning back on the electricity. Armed with a powerful torchlight, she set off down the hallway to the power box. A vast array of switches sat neatly before her eyes when she opened it. Very odd how something so deceptively simple looking could be so difficult to understand and harder to beat than fighting with another powerful shaman.  
  
Experimentally, Jun flicked on a few switches. Nothing happened. She flicked every switch in the box and still it didn't worked. The room was still as dark as before and the lights did not miraculously blink to life.  
  
Furious with herself for not taking the time to learn these simple things before, she sat down on the sofa, deciding to wait for Ren to return.  
  
That's when her mini-sized Nokia cell phone started beeping out "Going Under" by Evanescence. (A/N: That's her ring tone.)  
  
***  
  
It is really odd how one's priorities can change so quickly in the strangest circumstances. Just half an hour ago, Hao had been worrying about how to get back home in the rain, and now he was worrying about the unpaid bills. Not that they didn't have any money but. the mistress of the house, Anna a.k.a the Mistress of Torture, was going to kill him later.say by making him do ALL the housework.(Hao does not like housework, who does anyway?) (A/N: You see, Hao's duty is to pay the bills, run the errands, Yoh cooks and cleans the house and Anna watches the television ^.^)  
  
Still,at least he could maybe make a phone call to Jun later on the way to pay the bills.Saying a prayer to the gods, although personally he does not really believe, to be safe from Anna's wrath, the Yoh's infamous twin, the former-nearly-got to-be Shaman King went to his room to get the money and change his clothes before going out again in the rain. Also, he went to the store-room to get an umbrella of course. ( He just changed, he doesn't want to get wet again.)  
  
***  
  
Praying that her brother would be okay, Jun rushed out of the house and called a taxi to take her to the hospital once Yoh told her the news.  
  
The taxi sped away in the rain, with Jun urging the driver to drive faster.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aki: Finally, PMR is OVER! I can play all day now..yay! Inu: What about your fics? Aki: Yes, yes I'll update them.*sigh* Inu: She wants to play Ragnarok 24/7 now..They've got lots of people there. Aki: Anyone who's playing can look for me, my character name's youko and a thief ^^. Inu: She'll update after she gets some reviews. Aki: Not just some, a LOT would be a better word. Inu: See, she's eveil again *sigh* Aki: Am not. The more the merrier after all, as they say. Inu: Anyway, after reading the fic, make sure you review! The faster she gets reviews, the faster she'll update her fic. Aki: Exactly! ^^ 


	4. More thunderclouds and phones

Title: Rain (chapter4)  
  
By: autumn fox (previously known as aki sakurazuka)  
  
Warnings: You didn't read the earlier chappies?! The warning's there...  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I DO own the characters, you have a  
serious case of mistaken identity..  
  
To all my reviewers! Thanks for your reviews, although I'm a bit lazy right now to reply, I'll reply in the next chappie, okay? Thanks a lot for your support and encouragement! *hands out ice-cream and cookies to everyone* Keep reviewing ne!!  
  
***  
  
Anna-sama (Yea right!) was having a good time on a shopping spree with Pirika in Shibuya district. (A/N: That's the best place to shop in Tokyo.and yes, Anna IS like other girls who like to shop.) The two young ladies were having a great time, eating out, trying on dresses, and eating some more (A/N: haha)  
  
Well, at least they were having a good time until Pirika's cell phone rang.(A/N: Oh.the Ainu have gone hi-tech.) It beeped an Ainu tribal song so incessantly loud that everyone in the store they were in jumped and looked about for the source of the commotion. Hearts still beating a little too fast from the surprise and faces red from embarrassment, the duo left the shop hurriedly, leaving the clothes they were trying on the counter to a very flustered-looking salesgirl.  
  
They rushed out of the shop leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Pirika hurriedly picked up the call.  
  
It was Yoh. He asked Pirika if Anna was there and could he talked to her now as it was urgent. Somewhat confused, Pirika handed Anna the phone.  
  
"Mosh-moshi?" Yoh's voice was somewhat nervous and uncertain.  
  
"Yoh, what is it now?" was Anna's short reply.  
  
"Ah.Ren was injured and he's at the hospital right now, can you come?" Now Yoh said all these in a rush as though scared that Anna would interrupt or break the line.  
  
"Did you try to call home first?" (A/N: Translation in Anna's language- she's coming.)  
  
"I called but the telephone had been disconnected. Something about the bills. I think Hao forgot to pay the bills." Yoh told her, feeling a twinge of jealousy as he said Hao's name.  
  
"Oh." was all Anna said, pressing the disconnect button. Hao was really going to get it later. After all, the orders of the "Great mistress Anna" cannot be disobeyed unless you want to die under a heavy load of torture and housework. She'd make Hao do the laundry, sweep and mop the floors and wash the bathroom.  
  
But not now, not yet. There were other things to worry and do.  
  
***  
  
/ Darkness /  
  
/ Emptiness /  
  
/ Loneliness /  
  
/Where am I? /  
  
***  
  
Yoh went back to the waiting room. He didn't eat anything in the cafeteria, he had no appetite. He just called Jun and Anna and that was it. He went back and sat on the bench, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Just on cue, Jun rushed into the waiting room. Her hair was not neatly pinned up as was per-usual, it was a bit of a mess, as if she had rush to the hospital as soon as she heard about Ren's accident. (A/N: She did all right.) Her shirt and pants were a bit rumpled and wet from the rain. (A/N: That's her home clothes, you can't expect people to wear the same thing forever.)  
  
She saw Yoh sitting alone, a bit pale and looking dazed. (A/N: Blood loss, you HAVE got to eat something.) Yoh looked up when he realized someone was in the room with him.  
  
"Jun."  
  
"Yoh, what happen to Ren?" Jun asked frantically, lines of worry appearing on her normally calm face. Which was quite explainable.  
  
Before Yoh could answer, Anna rushed in with a hurried looking Pirika.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
***  
  
Hao walked to the pay phone which was on the way. He called Jun's cell phone and waited for it to be picked up. In just a few seconds, a rather shaky sounding mosh-moshi greeted him on the other end.  
  
"Jun-san? This is Hao speaking. Do you know where's Yoh and Ren?" Hao asked.  
  
"Hao? Come to the hospital now. Ren's injured." Jun sounded as if she was going to cry now.  
  
"Oh.I'll come now." Although Hao was a bit shaken, his voice still sounded emotionless and cool. It couldn't be help; after all, it had become a habit of nearly 300 years not to let his emotions show.  
  
He called a taxi and made the taxi driver hurry to the hospital. The same taxi driver in fact, whom Jun had given a big tip for taking her quickly to the hospital. (A/N: Now the taxi driver is wondering why so many people want to go to the hospital.)  
  
***  
  
/ Where am I? /  
  
/ It's dark here, I don't like it /  
  
/ Where's everybody? /  
  
/ Where's Yoh? /  
  
***  
  
" Well that's what happen." Yoh told his story, carefully skipping the parts about what he saw Ren and Hao do and a few other ....parts...  
  
Anna sensing there were a few vital parts missing, either skipped on purpose or accidentally missed, asked ,"Where were you going when you found Ren?"  
  
In his haste to dig up an appropriate answer instead of saying that he wanted to tell Ren how he felt about him, Yoh said the worst answer possible.  
  
"I wanted to get some ice-cream."  
  
"Ah.on a cold rainy day..I see." was Anna's sarcastic reply  
  
"Er~ ah- ye-yeah." Yoh blushed at the lameness of his answer.  
  
"What exactly happened Yoh?!" Anna demanded, cursing inwardly about Yoh's stubbornness.  
  
That's when Yoh fainted. (A/N: Blood loss. He couldn't have chosen a better time though. *sweatdrop* Ehehe.)  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC. ^0^ ahahaha.  
  
Aki: Hm.I took a long time on this eh?  
  
Inu: You play Ragnarok too much!! 24/7 she plays, non-stop.And she said she'd type faster too.sheesh.  
  
Aki: I did type out this chapter..  
  
Inu: Look how short it is.longwinded not too mention.  
  
Aki: Well.what do you think? R n R plz.  
  
Inu: She will NOT type out the next chapter if she doesn't get enough reviews. That's because she's lazy and wants to play Ragnarok.  
  
Aki: And there's that comic drawing competition I wanna enter.So everyone.keep the reviews coming! (there wasn't a lot of reviews for the last chapter...lots of thankies to the ones who were faithful and kept reviewing.)  
  
Inu: Review! 


	5. What they say

* * *

Title: Rain (chapter5)  
  
By: autumn fox  
  
Warnings: All on the front page 

Disclaimer: This is a FANfiction webby...

To my poor reviewers, I can only say this... sorry for making you wait a YEAR...grins...ducks at the things being thrown at her ... Alright alright...I'm working on it...gets bashed in the head with a rolling pin, thrownby yet another angry reviewer...Owwie...

So... scroll down...!

* * *

It saved a great deal of trouble of having to send Yoh to the hospital when he fainted because he _was _already in the hospital. A passing doctor had quickly given directions to the nurses to transfer the unconscious Yoh to an empty ward in which the gang of four; Hao, Anna and Jun now sat waiting for both Yoh to wake and news of Ren. 

But waiting was also a good time to gather more information about the incident as Anna very well knew. She'd sense Yoh was hiding some things, no, wait, a _lot _of things in which Hao might have played the third party.

As the first two parties conditions were not fit to be interrogated, Anna turned sharply to Hao. Breaking the silence she asked," So...what did you do?"

Looking a bit taken aback at her odd question, Hao narrowed his eyes, sensing that she intended to interrogate him the _accident_ and not the _phone bills_. Oh well, he thought, might as well play the idiot for all I'm worth...

Pretending not to catch the real meaning of those words as well as buying some time for himself, he simply said, "...I forgot to pay the phone bills."

"Playing the idiot, Hao, doesn't suit you at all." Was Anna's sharp if not straight-to-the-point remark. Jun seemed to be listening intently to the conversation.

Wincing at her bluntness, Hao decided to tell the truth before Anna lost her temper. An angry Anna will not do any good to a Hao, he decided. "I- I was trying to help them okay?! How was I to know it'll end up like this?! "

"What did you do?", Jun suddenly asked, her eyes affixed on Hao.

"I..." Hao stopped unable to continue. How could he tell the two girls here that he had in fact kissed Ren ...? One of them would murder him for sure because of kissing her _brother _and another... wouldn't she be shock to find out that her _fiancée_ loved another, not just any other...but a _guy_.

Convinced he was indeed going to die, Hao mentally begged for help from any god who would hear his tainted pleas for rescue. None came. Hao took a deep breath and begun telling them...the truth...

Awakening groggily, Yoh didn't open his eyes at first, so worried he was about Ren. Listening as the voices near him started making a bit of sense, he caught the words "after school" "help" "kiss'. As his brain begin to function better and he pieced together the words, he grew aware that somehow, Anna and Jun had found out the truth.

_The truth about him._

_That... the one he loved was... Ren... not Anna._

_Ren..._

* * *

TBC (A/N: I'll bet that you all HATE this three letters already) 

Yup, it's YET another cliffie. Nothing much happened here I'll grant you that because it's so short. This is just to test out the wavelengths after a year BUT if I don't get enough reviews , I won't update fast or may not even update .

The next update will be within a month or two (If enough reviews, possibly a week) as it's...in the notebook already...I'll just need to type it out...

Again, review please


	6. Together

Together

Hao's prayers to the gods were answered. Yoh woke up just in time to hear the last bit when Anna noticed him. The long haired Yoh-lookalike smartly bolted out of the room the moment Anna's attention was diverted by Yoh's awakening.

To describe Anna as pissed was the understatement of the year...or possibly the millennia. Many would have sworn the world ended when she gave Yoh a good smack the moment he woke up. Yoh saw the stars for a moment and saw black again.

* * *

When Yoh eventually woke up (again), Ren was already awake. The Chinese boy had heard about the whole fiasco from his sister. Being the responsible elder sister she was, Tao Jun had also decided to give her younger brother a good earful about idiots who were too shy to confess. Anna had left to settle certain matters involving her soon-to-be cancelled engagement. And of course, to pile more chores for Hao to complete later. She had already suspected Yoh liking Ren for a long time anyway, so it was not too big a surprise for her. The great Anna just did not like dealing with idiots.

A rueful sigh from Ren jerked Yoh out of his thoughts. "I suppose we've both been idiots."

"Yeah." A snicker escaped Yoh.

"But of course, you were the bigger idiot."

"So...what happens now?"

A truthful "I don't know."

Neither of them knew what was going to happen...or what they were going to do with the mess for that matter. But they knew at least they'd go forward one step at a time.

Together.

-End-

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize it took so long for this chapter to actually come up. I have not read Shaman King for...more than 2 years, hence the abrupt ending (due to faded character knowledge). I hope this ending makes sense since the boys aren't exactly adults yet, therefore, would not really know what to do and I didn't want it overly sappy. Thank you to everyone who has supported me over all this years (literally)! *bow*


End file.
